


How we met

by BlueTheHusky2004



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTheHusky2004/pseuds/BlueTheHusky2004
Summary: Hinata and Noya go out for a mates night but things turn southOR Hinata meets Kageyma and they have sex at Hinatas dorm room





	1. How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> this is a pov from hinata when he first met kageyama, this is my first story/fanfic that ive wrote so please me nice and be sure to tell me on ways i can improve and ideas on what i should write next.
> 
> Enjoy !

It was a Sunday night. It was lonely being by myself every day so I decided to call one of the boys. It was around 7:00 pm but I knew Noya would be up.

Me: " Hey!! Noya, what are you up to man ?"

Noya: " Ahh not much really, why are you bored or something "

Me: " you wanna go out somewhere ?"

Noya: " I'm down, where do you want to go ?"

Me: " you know I'm still lonely "

Noya: " ugh yea, you act so sad at class." he paused ," where do you wanna go ?"

Me: " how about we go downtown and see whats open "

Noya: " sure thing, Ill put on a shirt and meet u outside dorm 2 in 5 k"

Me: " Ok!"

I hung up the phone and scrambled for my things before heading out the door. I walked down the stairs and met up with Asahi, he was walking to him room and he looked really tired so I waved at him as I passed. I waited outside dorm D for 10 minutes and I couldn't find Noya. Then as I was about to text him he jumped on my back and messed up my hair. 

" Heyy!! " I said while fixing my hair a little bit. Noya asked " So , got any ideas on what were gonna look for ?" I looked him in the eye and said " you'll find out soon enough"  
I smirked while I made my way to the entrance of the college. 

He questioned me about what we were doing but I didn't tell him anything and I didn't say a word until he said he was hungry. I asked where he wanted to go and said that he wanted sushi. We stopped off at Kokoro. It was a new restaurant that opened about a week ago. we both had the spicy tuna roll. After we had eaten i decided to tell him where we were going, 

" Do u really wanna know where were going noya ?"

" ugh yea, I've been wanting to know since u asked if I was free earlier"

" were going..." I hesitated ," to a strip club"

He stood in front of me in silence and I was scared that he was gonna go home. he replied with " you wanna meet someone huh?" I blushed. I didn't know what to say other than "Yea I guess." We carried on walking down the road until Noya spotted the big strip sign that illuminated the sky. "This way." we walked up to the line and waited to be let in. The line wasn't that long but it still took about 20 minutes before we moved an inch as 2 girls that were 16 pretended to be 18 by flirting there way in, it didn't work and they were thrown back. We started moving and I realised " SHIT!" "What is it?" Noya asked. "I forgot my ID", he looked me with a look of disappointment "Ill be right back I promise, wait for me here"

I ran all the way back to my dorm which was a good 10 minutes away and I got back into my room and grabbed my ID from my wallet, as i stepped out the door I ran back in and grabbed my wallet and shoved it in the back pocket of my jeans. As I ran back I accidentally bumped into a random guy wearing overalls and a checkered shirt. He asked me where I was going and I honestly said " to a strip club with a friend of mine, i'm sorry for runni...." he cut me off and said " your lucky, I work there as I can get you two in... on 1 condition" I looked at him and said " and whats that?" he replied with " either u pay me ¥100 or u act like my boyfriend and get up on stage with me and strip, your a cute boy and I think the crowd would love it." I looked at him shocked, " I haven't got ¥100!" " you're just gonna have to get up on stage with me then, its a free feeling and you'll be back if u treat me right"

He walked towards the club and i followed him and told him "fine, ill get up on stage with you" "You wont be needing this then" he replied as he took your ID and slipped in the back of his trousers


	2. Whats happening !?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has fun with Noya 
> 
> OR he gets harassed by loads of people

" Hey! give me my ID card back , i wont be able to get in now" I exclaimed. He turned around and looked at me with a blank expression on his face " I work here dumbass, ill get you and your friend in. calm your tits", i nodded and proceeded to walk behind him with my head in shame at what i'd agreed to do. 

A few minutes past and we were back at the entrance of the club,i called for Noya but soon found out he was already in " guess he couldn't handle himself waiting" i said to myself. The man grabbed my hand and told me " its busy tonight so don't let go of my hand until i say so". i nodded and we walked up to the bouncer, they talked for a bit but all i could make out was " hes with me.... hes my partner in the new act . u ain't gotta worry about him." i didn't say a word but as soon as he pulled the curtains to the side my ears were blasted with music that made the floor vibrate, i could feel the rush as it hit me with the beats of the song but i still held the mans hand. it was soft and tender, i wondered if he had a girlfriend or even if he way gay. 

he pulled me to the side and said " so wheres your friend?"

"i don't know, i would call him but he wouldn't know because the musics loud as fuck"

"well whats his hair colour and how tall is he?" he asked

i answered with " how can u find him by height?"

"i just can, I've worked here so long i can just tell who someone is buy hair colour and height"

" well he has black hair with a streak of yellow in the front and hes 5"2.. a little bit bigger than me"

he scanned the floor and found him sitting at the bar, he lead me over and i tapped Noyas shoulder, he turned round and gave me a big hug.

"Where have ya been man ,i was waiting for like 20 minutes so i decided to get in and wait for you here" he told me with a big smirk on his face, which dulled as he saw the man standing next to me.

" how'd ya pull this huh Shou?" Noya asked, 

" we ran into each other on the way here and hes kinda got my ID in his pocket" i replied while looking at the floor Noya attempted to grab my ID and accidentally groped his butt.

"if u wanna do that then wait till my show" he turned away from noya and looked at me with his beautiful, pure black eyes and said " my names Kageyama Tobio, nice to meet you..." 

"Hinata Shouyou , and this is Nishinyoa Yu"

" nice to meet you two, ill get you in a few minutes Hinata so get drinking"

he walked away with sass in his walk, i couldn't help but stare at his ass, "its perfect." i said aloud . thankfully Noya didn't hear. i thought about him, he has the nicest ass and must have a girlfriend. that cant be open to the public, it cant. while i was busy day dreaming Noya had called over a bartender and ordered us drinks , he told me that he was looking to sleep with someone tonight and he knew i was to, we talked about that guy and pondered if hes looking for someone to. suddenly the music stopped and i heard his voice over the loud speakers.

" can we give a big cheer to Hinata Shouyou for volunteering to join me on stage tonight." everyone looked around to find me until the spotlight landed on me and everyone made a path to the stage, Kageyama was kneeling there with his hand out.id only had about 5 drinks and the alcohol hadn't even kicked in yet....In that short period of time he had getting to the stage he had taken his shirt of and left his trousers on but just low enough to see the rim of his boxers. I blushed at the sight of his 6 pack as it stood out to me as the one thing i was staring at, i gulped and walked forward until i was suddenly pushed by other people and thrown onto the stage. i hit my head on the floor and once i got up i felt a soft and tender hand reach down into the back of my boxers and grope my ass...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a chapter every day but i dont know how long this will be and thnk you for the support


	3. what the hell happened

" Hey! What the hell man !" i shout as Kageyama stands up and cheekily smirks at me. With his devilish grin he twirls my hair in his fingers and whispers in my ear, "This will all be over soon ".

i turn around to face the crowd of yelling people as i see Noya in the back cheering me on, i give him a look of 'help me please' as Kageyama pulls me backstage. He rips of my shirt and unbuttons my jeans.

"Woo calm down there mate! i don't want to fuck " I exclaimed. " what " he exclaimed as he looked me in the eyes. " no ew, i'm getting u into costume bro calm down"  
" COSTUME!" i yelled, the whole club fell silent.i shut my mouth and allowed him to undress me. i knew this was gonna get worse but i couldn't leave without my ID.my costume was not half bad, i was dressed like a wood chopper from the 1900's. a red and black checkered shirt with cargo strapped pants on top

"A few seconds passed and he looked at me again with that same horrible grin . he bent down and whispered" you look beautiful Hun." As he pulled his mouth away from my ear i felt his breath on the side of my face.

" without nay of my input he flung open the curtains as the crowd roared with excitement, the music grew louder as the alcohol i had drunk earlier was starting to kick in. he pulled me out to the pole and placed me in front of the pole and walked behind me. he placed his hands on my chest and ran them down my body so far he nearly reached the rim of my boxers. i gulped knowing i would have to strip down into my underwear at some point this night. I looked back and realised he'd pulled my hands behind the bar and handcuffed them together.

"Hey!" i said silently, all he did was put his finger over my mouth and said " ssshhhh, this will be over soon and ill reward u in what ever u want. OK ." i nodded as he slowly started to unbutton my shirt and pull down the sleeves. the crowd got impatient so he ripped it of as swinging it over his head, then throwing it into the audience. He rolls his hand along my face and pulls it to one side, leaning in for a kiss but pulling away fast. I didn't realise until now that i had a massive boner that was stretching my pants, etching to go free. it was so painful i was practically moaning by the time he'd ripped of my shirt completely. The sweat was dripping down our chests until he pulled me to the left and made me sit down on the stage floor. He reached for my pants and told me " you've got a feisty one their ain't ya"

He then proceeded to sit down on my lap and grind on my cock, it ached but i knew exactly what i was gonna ask him after this.


End file.
